rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-14
Programming rated TV-14 in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content with parents strongly cautioned. Content may be inappropriate for children younger than 14 years of age. This rating contains mild to realistic violence (including some blood-letting), sexual references (including censored and/or partial nudity and medium to high-level implied scenes of sexual intercourse), mild to moderate use of language (strong language is usually censored using a "bleep censor"), and sexual innuendo. Like the TV-PG rating, many shows during prime time (on most networks) carry this rating. Most shows on FOX receive this rating. Content descriptors * D''': Intensely Suggestive Dialogue * '''L: Strong Coarse Language * S''': Sexual Content (including partial nudity) Adult-Swim Shows *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (some episodes) *Case Closed (episodes 8, 17, 28-29, 32, 35, and 47) *Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule (most episodes) *Children's Hospital (most episodes) *China, IL (every episode but the pilot) *Delocated (most episodes) *Eagleheart (most episodes) *FLCL *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law *Hunter x Hunter (some episodes) *Mike Tyson Mysteries *Mission Hill *Neon Genesis Evangelion (episodes 9, 14, 16, 21-22, 24, and 26) *Rick and Morty (most episodes) *Sealab 2021 *Tenchi Muyo! (one episode) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (some episodes) *Titan Maximum (every episode but the pilot) VH1 Shows *VH1: I Love the Series Comedy Central Shows *Archer (daytime edit) *Chappelle's Show *Drunk History *Inside Amy Schumer *Key & Peele *Reno 911! *South Park (outside of late-night uncensored showings) *Tosh.0 (outside of late-night uncensored showings) MTV Shows * Aeon Flux * Catfish: The TV Show * Clone High * Finding Carter * Eye Candy * Jersey Shore * Mary + Jane * Scream: The TV Series TBS Shows * Conan TV Land Shows * Impastor ABC Shows *Modern Family *Samatha Who? *Spin City CBS Shows *The Big Bang Theory *How I Met Your Mother *Mike and Molly *2 Broke Girls *Two and a Half Men NBC Shows *Friends (1994 TV Series) *Father of the Pride *Hollywood Game Night *Miami Vice *The Office (2005 TV Series) *Parks and Recreation *Saturday Night Live *Saturday Night Live Weekend Update Thrusday *Scrubs (2001 TV Series) *30 Rock (2006 TV Series) *The X-Presidents Fox Shows *American Dad! *Bordertown (2016 TV Series) *The Cleveland Show *Family Guy *Futurama *Grounded for Life *In Living Color *The Mindy Project *Mad TV *New Girl (2011 TV Series) *The X-Files The CW Shows *Arrow (2012 TV Series) *The Carrie Diaries *Gossip Girl *The Vampire Diaries PBS Shows Logo TV Shows The WB Shows UPN Shows AMC Shows First-Run Syndication Shows Lifetime Shows Freeform Shows USA Network Shows National Geographic Channel Shows Discovery Channel Shows TLC Shows ABC Family Shows Spike TV Shows CMT Shows TNT Shows Velocity Shows A&E Shows E! Shows TruTV Shows AMC Shows Bravo TV Shows Hulu Shows Netflix Shows BBC1/BBC2 Shows *Monty Python's Flying Circus YouTube Shows *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The Nostalgia Critic *Smosh (Web Series) *Seth Macfarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy Sci-Fi Channel Shows *Farscape '''V: Intense Violence TV-14 icon.svg|TV-14 TV-14-D icon.svg|TV-14-D TV-14-DL icon.svg|TV-14-DL TV-14-DLS icon.svg|TV-14-DLS TV-14-DLSV icon.svg|TV-14-DLSV TV-14-DLV icon.svg|TV-14-DLV TV-14-DS icon.svg|TV-14-DS TV-14-DSV icon.svg|TV-14-DSV TV-14-DV icon.svg|TV-14-DV TV-14-L icon.svg|TV-14-L TV-14-LS icon.svg|TV-14-LS TV-14-LSV icon.svg|TV-14-LSV TV-14-LV icon.svg|TV-14-LV TV-14-S icon.svg|TV-14-S TV-14-SV icon.svg|TV-14-SV TV-14-V icon.svg|TV-14-V Trivia * There are several companies or TV stations that have broken the general implied rule that strong language (ex. F-bombs) is not allowed at a TV-14 rating. For example, two titles (Gintama: The Movie ''and the complete collection of the anime ''Another) released by Sentai Filmworks have multiple F-bombs. The movie ''We Are Legion: The Story of the Hacktivists ''is broadcast uncensored on Pivot TV with a TV-14 rating despite its strong language. The El Rey Network originally issued an uncensored broadcast of the movie ''Pulp Fiction ''with a TV-14 rating, but later apologized for this and changed the rating in future broadcasts to TV-MA. Category:Charaters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings